Tranquillo
by HamhaLove
Summary: Beat has a terrible nightmare, and turns to his Nee-Chan for comfort. NOT BeatxPolka. Just brother-sister bonding. :D R&R.


**Beat's nightmare sequence was completely written by Staci Walker. I didn't change it at all, or add anything, all I did was space it out a little. Thank you, Staci. :D**

**This is NOT BeatxPolka. It's just like, a brother-sister thing.**

--*--*--

It had been at least three days since the nine-person group leaving Forte was thrown into the cruel embrace of the river under Cabasa Bridge, courtesy of Tuba. The group had seperated into two groups; The first being Allegretto, Claves, Falsetto, Jazz, and Viola. The rest, Polka, Beat, Salsa, and Frederic, were caught in their own wandering.

Our second team had been wandering the Melody Forest (A/N: Yes. I made that up, for the sake of the plot.) for hours and hours, hoping to find some kind of town or civilation of any kind. After irreparably traveling the lonely wilderness for what seemed like an agonizing eternity, they all agreed that it wouldn't be such a big deal to find a clearing to rest for the night.

Everyone chose a tree or a rock to lean on before they fell into a slumber for the remainder of the nighttime. While everyone chose to lean on a rock, Beat was bravely laying on the bare grass. If he could handle an old musty blanket on a concrete floor in he and Allegretto's hideout in Ritardando, he would live with dirt and grass for the night.

"Are you crazy, you lil' runt?" Salsa sneered, eyeing Beat in amusement. Polka and Frederic must have fallen into a slumber, or else Beat was sure they would protest their argument. "You'll have little bugs and critters crawlin' up your pants if you sleep like that."

Beat scoffed, turning his back to her. "I don't care. I've handled worse." Hazel eyes rolled tiredly as Beat attempted to block out her annoying country accent and arrogant attitude. "Go to sleep, I'll argue with you in the morning."

"Fine." Salsa pouted, crossing her legs in an attempt to make herself comfortable. "Night, runt." She closed her own brown eyes, drifting into a soft snore.

Beat sighed dejectedly. He desperately wanted to sleep, but the questions running through his mind kept him awake. "I hope Retto's okay." He mumbled to himself as he buried his face into his arms. He closed his eyes slowly before drifting into his own array of snores.

--

_Beat stood in a meadow of flowers, plucking up the flawless ones that fluttered in the wind. He clutched the bouquet in his hand, gripping tightly on to them, humming himself a little tune. He turned to see Allegretto and Polka sitting under a tree talking like they usually did, about what, he had no idea. He looked over a little farther, and could see March standing around, looking up into the heavens daydreaming is what he though she was doing. He smiled and turned to continue on with his flower picking, but soon found himself laying on his back, his forehead throbbing._

_"Watch where your going, Runt!"_

_He opened his eyes and looked over at Salsa and she stood up and brushed herself off. "How many times do I have to tell you! WHERE THE SAME HEIGHT!" He puffed._

_Salsa scoffed, "Yeah right. Come here and I'll show you!" Beat stood and began to walk over to her, but the closer he stepped, the father away and taller she got. "What!?" He thought to himself as he stopped._

_As he stood, a harsh wind began to blow and black cloud loomed over the plain, consuming the beautiful blue sky. He looked up and the thunderous rain clouds with worry and wonder. Feeling something crumble in his hands, he looked down to witness the beautiful flower bouquet he'd spet all day plucking for Polka, whither and die._

_His eyes widened as he dropped them, his eye loomering up again, only to see a giant Salsa in front of him. He took a trembling step back. Her eyes glowed a full moon yellow, and her body looked to have been consumed by darkness._

_He couldn't help but notice, the others the same way, all stepping to him. He quivered and continued to step back; away from them. They called his name enchantingly; hauntingly. He teared up._

_Devastated to see his friends this way, brainless zombies. And what could he do? He refused to hurt any of them, and Salsa didn't seem in the right mind to argue, so fighting was completely out of the question._

_As he stepped, he stepped to far, his foot almost going over the side of the hill. He looked back to see an endless fall beneath him, and went back to face his nemesis', to see just his face. Allegretto._

_He shook with fear, a soft sound of sorrow escaping his lips and he curled up on the spot. He eye widened with as Allegretto drew his sword, holding it high above there heads. "R-Retto?" Beat looked deep into the eyes of evil invested Allegretto. Then Allegretto smirked, "SUN SLASH!"_

_--_

"Aah!" Beat sat up abruptly, his breathing heavy and uneven. He looked around frantically as he desperately tried to observe the faces of his real friends, who weren't trying to kill him. He had broken into a cold sweat in fear as he clutched the damp grass under his shaking hands.

Beat couldn't bring himself to lay back down again. The fire that had previously been braving the bitter cold was now a small spark fending for its life. He looked up at the stars, as if for comfort. They had moved since he last looked, which was the time that he had laid down. It had to have been three, maybe four hours.

He knew that his friends were surrounding him, but they were still too far away from him to keep him any company. In a desperate attempt for solace, he quietly inched toward Polka, who seemed to be enduring a calm, untroubled sleep. Beat frowned in jealousy. He silently extended a hand to Polka's arm, shaking her gently. "P-Polka?"

Polka's eyelids recoiled and eventually opened to the sight of a shaken 8-year-old boy who was clinging to the ground with one hand for dear life, while the other rested on her forearm. She sat up slowly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Yes, Beat?" She yawned, stretching her arms. "What's wrong? You look so shaken." Polka stared at him in concern, maneuvering some damp hair out of the way of his face.

"I-I had the worst dream." He felt his face redden in embarassment. He knew that Polka was the only one he could turn to now. Whenever he had a nightmare in the hideout, Allegretto would just tell him that it wasn't real, and to go back to sleep.

"D-do you mind if I stay over here until we have to wake up in the morning?" He fumbled with the grass awkwardly.

Polka giggled to herself as she scooted over. "Of course, Beat." Beat sighed in relief as he laid beside his older sister -- or, at least that's how he saw her in his mind -- and nestled into her arms. He felt safe again, like no other nightmare could touch him with a 40 foot pole.

Beat loved that he traveled with so many people now; after losing his father, he felt like he had nothing. Then, he had Allegretto. Soon enough, he had Polka and Frederic and everyone else he traveled with. They were all practically his family, his big brothers and sisters, with the exception of March and Salsa, who were his exact age.

"Thank you, Nee-Chan." Beat yawned as he began to nodd off into a peaceful slumber.

Polka smiled warmly as she felt the repition of Beat's breath, indicating that he had fallen asleep quickly. She embraced him protectively, her own stodgy blue eyes drifting into a close.

She yawned as she let her head loll to the side.

"Good night, Beat."

----

**Aghh. xDD I thought this was cutee. Its just like, a brother-sisterly thing. I wanted to do something with Beat and Polka in it since they went to that ball in Baroque. XP Ahaha. And, this wasn't supposed to be super long. It's just.. for fun, I guess. xDD I was bored. Well then, I hope you enjoyed. R&R, my loves.**


End file.
